Feuersterns Mission/Kapitel 26
|Jahreszeit=Kurz vor Blattfall |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 25 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 27}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 26. Kapitel aus dem Buch Feuersterns Mission. Verweise Sicht *Feuerstern Charaktere *Scharfkralle *Blattsprenkel *Springpfote *Spatzenpfote *Sandsturm *Wolkenjäger (nur sein Leichnam) *Kleeschweif *Flickenfuß *Kleinbart *Hoppeljunges *Kieseljunges *Bienenjunges Erwähnte Charaktere *Regenpelz *Flechte *Ranke *Unbekannte Kätzin (Kleinbarts Mutter) *Foxy *Unbekannter Kater (Foxys Bruder) *Graustreif *Ampferpfote *Borkenpelz *Unbekannte Kätzin (Kleeschweifs Mutter) *Brombeerkralle *Bernsteinpelz *Tigerstern (hier Tigerkralle genannt) Ereignisse Tod *Wolkenjäger *unbekannter Kater (Foxys Bruder) *Foxy Prophezeiungen und Zeichen *"Es wird drei geben, Blut von deinem Blut, welche die Macht der Sterne in ihren Pfoten halten." Sonstige Orte *Schlucht **WolkenClan-Lager ***Kinderstube ***Kriegerbau ***Schülerbau ***Großer Felshaufen ***Frischbeutehaufen **Fluss **Wolkes Bau **Wispernde Grotte / Leuchtende Höhle *Wald-Territorium **Sonnenfelsen **Mondstein *Zweibeinerort **Rattenschuppen **Verlassenes Zweibeinernest Tiere *Fuchs *Amsel *Maus *Eichhörnchen *Dachs *Schmetterling *Fisch *Igel Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: WolkenClan, Zweibeiner, Hausleute, Frischbeute, DonnerClan, SternenClan, Monster, Gesetz der Krieger, Silbervlies, Zweibeinernest, FlussClan, SchattenClan *Entfernungen: Schwanzlänge, Pfotenschritt(nur im Original), Fuchslänge *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Streuner (nur im Original), Hauskätzchen, Einzelgänger *Clanränge: Junges, Krieger, Schüler, Ältester, Königin, Mentor, Stellvertreter, Heiler *Zeit: Morgendämmerung, Blattfall, Mond, Blattwechsel, Sonnenhoch, Herzschlag *Redewendung: "Möge der SternenClan deinen Pfad erleuchten.", "um des SternenClans willen", "beim SternenClan", "sich die Zungen geben", "fliegende Igel" Wissenswertes *Seite 376: "Feuerstern ging den Pfad (...)" - Statt ging müsste es "führte" heißen, da im Original die Rede von led the way ist (vgl. Seite 342 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 376: Der Satzrest "Sparrowpaw's eyes had grown wide with anxiety (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 342 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 376: Das Wort Verhungern vom Satz "Ich bin am Verhungern." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 342 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 377: "(...), ob der alte WolkenClan seine Grenzen (...)" - Statt der alte WolkenClan müsste es "die ersten WolkenClan-Krieger" heißen, da im Original die Rede von the first SkyClan warriors ist (vgl. Seite 343 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 377-379 und 386: Der Begriff Streuner wird fälschlicherweise mit Einzelläufer übersetzt (vgl. Seite 343-345 und 351 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 378: "(...) in unser Territorium (...)" - Statt unser müsste es "das" heißen, da im Original die Rede von in the territory ist (vgl. Seite 344 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 379, 401 und 405: Scharfkralles Beschreibung (ginger) wird fälschlicherweise mit goldbraun übersetzt (vgl. Seite 344, 365 und 369 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 382: "(...) und zeigte mit dem Schwanz zu der Maus." - Statt zeigte (...) zu müsste es "schnippte (...) Richtung" heißen, da im Original die Rede von flicked his tail toward ist (vgl. Seite 347 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 382: Der Satz "Apprehension clawed deep in Firestar's belly." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Besorgnis krallte sich tief in Feuersterns Bauch (fest).") wurde im Deutschen mit "Eine böse Vorahnung ließ Feuerstern zusammenzucken." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 348 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 382: Der Satzrest "Mention of (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 348 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 382: Der Abschnitt "Remembering what Sandstorm had said about the fox, he kept all his senses alert. Skywatcher was a noble old cat, but he would be no match for a strong and determined predator. However, there was no trace of fox scent." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 348 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 383: Der Satzrest "Drawing closer, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 348 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 383: Der Satzrest "When he stood at the mouth of the den, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 348 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 383: Der Satzrest "(...) and took the couple of pawsteps that brought him to Skywatcher's side." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 348 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 384: "(...) und wetzte die Krallen an einem Stein." - Statt wetzte (...) an einem müsste es "ließ (...) gegen einen (...) spielen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von flexing his claws against the rock ist (vgl. Seite 350 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 385: Der Satz "Kits don't need to stay awake." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Junge müssen nicht wach bleiben.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Nein, lass sie nur." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 351 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 389: Das Wort stimmt vom Satz "(...) etwas nicht stimmt." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 354 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 389: Das Wort viele vom Satz "(...) so viele Katzen." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 354 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 389: Hoppeljunges' Beschreibung (ginger) wird fälschlicherweise mit goldbraun übersetzt (vgl. Seite 355 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 390: "Sie entwicklen sich (...)" - Statt entwickeln müsste es "machen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von doing ist (vgl. Seite 355 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 391: "(...) den Staub aus (...)" - Statt Staub müsste es "Sand" heißen, da im Original die Rede von sand ist (vgl. Seite 356 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 391: "Kleinbart jaulte enttäuscht (...)" - Statt jaulte müsste es "knurrte" heißen, da im Original die Rede von growl of frustration ist (vgl. Seite 356 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 391: Der Satzrest "For a heartbeat (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 357 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 292: Kleinbarts Beschreibung (tabby) wurde nicht mit übersetzt (vgl. Seite 357 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 392: Das Wort nie vom Satz "(...) das nie richtig hinkriegen." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 357 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 392: Der Satzrest "(...) on the rock by the river." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 357 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 392: Der Satzrest "I know, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 357 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 393: "(...) ihn auch schon ansprang." - Vor dem Wort ansprang müsste "fauchend" stehen, da im Original die Rede von snarling ist (vgl. Seite 358 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 393: "(...), mit den Krallen Feuersterns Flanke (...)" - Statt Krallen müsste es "Pfoten" heißen, da im Original die Rede von paws ist (vgl. Seite 358 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 394: Der Satz "The tabby tom shrugged." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Der getigerte Kater zuckte mit den Schultern.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Der getigerte Kater zuckte mit dem Schwanz." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 359 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 394: Der Satzrest "(...) in the middle of the training space, (...) Sand out of (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 359 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 395: Der Satzrest "(...) the kits (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 360 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 396: Der Satzrest "By then (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 361 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 397: Der Satzrest "(...); Firestar could tell she was angry only because she had been so terrified." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 362 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 398: Das Wort gleich vom Satz "Los, jetzt gleich." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 362 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 398: Das Wort nicht vom Satz "(...) uns das nicht aus!" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 363 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 398: Das Wort waren vom Satz "Da waren wirklich Stimmen (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben, zudem ist das "wirklich" hinzugefügt worden (vgl. Seite 363 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 399: Tigerstern wird im Deutschen fälschlicherweise bei seinem Kriegernamen Tiger''kralle'' genannt, obwohl er zu dem Zeitpunkt von Bernsteinpelz' Clanwechsel schon längst seinen Anführernamen hatte und dementsprechend dann auch mit diesem adressiert werden müsste (vgl. Seite 364 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 400: Das Wort du vom Satz "Du allein hast (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben, zudem ist das "allein" hinzugefügt worden (vgl. Seite 364 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 400: Das Wort werde vom Satz "(...), ich werde von jetzt an (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 365 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 401: "Keine Expedition mehr in (...)" - Statt Expedition müsste es "Expeditionen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von expeditions ist (vgl. Seite 365 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 402: "Feuerstern vermutete, dass (...)" - Statt vermutete müsste es "konnte erkennen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von could tell ist (vgl. Seite 366 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 402: Der Satz "Sharpclaw flexed his claws." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Scharfkralle lies die Krallen spielen.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Scharfkralle kratzte an den Steinen." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 366 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 402: Das Wort werden vom Satz "Wir werden hineingehen, (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 366 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 403: Das Wort irgendwo vom Satz "(...) müssen doch irgendwo da (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 367 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) Quellen Kategorie:Verweise